The present invention relates to baby rocker apparatus, and particularly to apparatus for rocking a baby holding device, such as a bed, crib, play-pen or cradle.
A large number of baby rocker arrangements have been proposed for rocking a baby holding device in order to quiet down the baby or to promote sleep. Many of the known devices, however, involve a special construction of the baby's bed to incorporate the rocker device. Other known constructions require relatively complicated constructions of rocker devices, or relatively complicated attachments to be made to the baby holding device in order to couple it to the rocker device.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel apparatus which may be used in a quick and convenient manner to convert substantially any conventional baby holding device, such as a baby's bed, crib, play-pen or cradle, into a rocker for rocking the baby.